


A Question of Friendship

by NerdyMama



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Dub names, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMama/pseuds/NerdyMama
Summary: Even in your darkest times, friends will be there for you.





	A Question of Friendship

It had always been a question that had plagued eleven-year-old Davis Motomiya's mind as of recently.

He knew that his new friend had not meant to do the things he had done, to cause the pain that had occurred, and to feel the guilt for inflicting said pain. He would never know of guilt to that extreme – he had done many things himself that would give him a reason to be guilty, but never to such a high extent.

With that being said, it had seemed like he would never break through the other boy's barriers, but by some form of a miracle, he did.

The two boys simply stood there atop that bridge, alone after two of their other friends had left them to regroup with the girls, and the lingering silence that passed between them was almost painful. He could almost sense the uncertainty and blame oozing from him, however unwilling it might have been; Davis found himself wanting to smack some sense into the other child within his company at that very moment in time, to show him that he was forgiven for his crimes. He knew that the guilt for this particular situation, much like the situations before, must be ever-consuming, and he knew he would have felt the same… but he could not help but to feel curious as to why he thought that he and the others would no longer desire to be friends with him over an issue that was not in any way his doing.

"This is all my fault," the other boy mumbles, knocking the goggle-head out of his thoughts.

"No it's not, Ken," Davis replies almost fiercely, taking his blue-haired friend by surprise, "It was that witch, Arukenimon."

The boy named Ken hesitates, before nodding slowly, "I suppose… it's just-"

"It was her fault, not yours," Davis repeats, placing a comforting hand on his new best friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll stop whatever she's up to."

Ken smiles at Davis nervously before nodding once again, "Thank you, Davis."

Davis found himself grinning cheekily, "No problem. Now let's go find the others before they run off and leave us here!"

Ken's gaze appeared to turn away from over the bridge, where he had been intently watching a group of children being cared for by the police, towards Davis, smiling uncertainly. Widely grinning back at his friend, Davis turned on his heel and ran with boundless energy, Ken not far behind him.

"Last one back to the others is a rotten egg!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was another (admittedly) old piece I wrote for an old friend, back when I was still in college. I don't mind how this one turned out so much, so thought I'd share it.


End file.
